


Among Us

by Nejilover022



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Character Death, M/M, and they were imposters! omg they were imposters, imps falling in love with crew is my jam, played among us all day and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: There are 2 imposters among the crew, this has got Neji very nervous. At least he can count on Lee.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Among Us

“Come on, we’ve finished our tasks”, says Neji taking Lee's hand to guide him away from admin.

“Where are we going?”, inquires Lee.

“To the cafeteria, we’ll be safe there; we’ll be able to see anyone suspicious from miles away.”

Lee follows Neji to the cafeteria.

“I’m so glad I met you”, says Neji.

“Me too, you make me feel safe.” Lee says wrapping his arms around Neji.

Neji smiles softly before closing the space between them. His heartbeat fasten as they kiss, he never would’ve thought he’d find someone he could care so much about, and much less when a situation so dire is happening. But here, for a moment, it’s just them.

“Lee! You bastard!”

Lee breaks away to turn toward the accuser, it’s Shikamaru. His disheveled looks match the mad expression of his face.

“Playing innocent?”, Shikamaru says brandishing a knife, “You sure fooled us.” 

He runs at Lee and pushes him to the floor; he quickly pins him down.

“This is for Choji!”

Shikamaru is about to stab Lee when Neji grabs the knife off his hands and tries to put him in a choking hold. However, he’s not quick enough and he's forcefully pushed off to the side. Now weaponless, Shikamaru resolves to choke his enemy to death.

“Press the button!”, Lee calls out before he’s silenced by Shikamaru.

If Neji succeeds in calling a meeting, then they’ll be able to mount a case against Shikamaru for attacking them and have him ejected, Lee thinks. Neji just has to press the button and he…well he just has to hold out a little longer. Suddenly, Shikamaru’s grip softens. Lee watches his assailant, knife in his back, fall off him in a graceless manner revealing Neji right behind him.

“You stabbed him”, whispers Lee. “You should’ve called an emergency meeting.”

“He…he would’ve convinced the others that you were one of the imposters. I-I couldn’t take that chance, smart like he is…”

“No, he wouldn’t have. Look at him, he’s snapped.”

Neji falls to his knees shaking. Lee holds him, “you saved me, thank you.”

“Well, well. What Do we have here.”

They turn their head towards the speaker.

“Tenten”, Lee says, “It’s not what it looks like. Shikamaru tried to kill me and Neji intervened.”

“I don’t care”, retorts Tenten as she advances towards the button on the table. “There’s been a murder and I’m simply reporting it.”

She presses the button. 

“Though, I’ll admit, I’m surprised. This is the first time I’m hearing of a murder an imposter didn’t commit”, she adds before the alarm blares out throughout the ship and soon, everyone left meets around the table.

“Who? Who was it?” asks Ino.

“Shikamaru, in the cafeteria. We’ve finished our tasks earlier and were doing the rounds, we found him there”, explains Tenten.

Ino gasps, first Choji and now Shikamaru, all her friends are dead and someone at this table is responsible. Sakura’s breath hitches as she understands what Tenten’s implying by her explanation.

“It’s not me!”, yells Sakura, “I was doing my chores in the electric room!”

“Someone as smart as you would’ve finished her tasks by now.” remarks Tenten.

“One of you! It has to be one of you!”, screams back Sakura, “just look at how silent Neji is!”

“We would’ve seen any wrong doings if it was any one of us”, says Lee.

“Ino, please you believe me?” Sakura turns to her as her last hope.

“I-You…”, Ino stammers uncertain, “You said you had things to tell Shikamaru.”

“That settles it. I’m voting Sakura out”, affirms Tenten knowing her crewmates will follow her lead.

“Don’t vote me out”, Sakura begs through tears, but her plea falls on deaf ears.

As she floats away in space, the message appears on the computer’s screen.

[Sakura was ejected. 2 imposters remain]

A dreadful silence befalls the room.

“Sakura wasn’t one of them”, Lee declares solemnly. 

“Then who could it be?”, asks Tenten.

“You hypocrite! As if you didn’t know! It’s you!”, Ino accuses Tenten.

“Fascinating theory, any proof?”

“You’re suspicious!”

“I’m sorry, Ino. But if Tenten is an imposter, she’s had many occasions to kill me”, affirms Lee.

“She’s calculating! She insisted so much that Sakura was the guilty one!”

“I’ll vote her out in the next turn”, says Lee nonchalantly.

“Neji! Neji you believe me right?”, implores Ino.

Neji doesn’t know what to think. Tenten had lied about the circumstances of Shikamaru’s death, but her lie had protected him from being accused…

“I trust her over you”, answers Neji.

With three votes against her, Ino’s fate is sealed.

“We won”, proclaims Lee.

Ino’s been launched off, Tenten will be voted off next. Yes, victory is certain now. Neji smiles finally able to breathe without worrying; this nightmare is coming to an end.

“Yeah, we did”, Tenten answers back.

_What._

Fearful, Neji looks at the screen.

[Ino was ejected. 2 imposters remain]

Neji freezes looking at the image of what he thought were his crewmates reflected on the screen. The humanoid monsters’ mated gaze stare back.

“Neji, aren’t you curious to know what happens when one’s left alone with 2 imposters?”

……………………..

A man in a bright yellow suit is working on the storage room reorganising some cargo boxes, the launch had misplaced some of them. Suddenly, the box on top of his pile falls out of balance and is about to crash on the floor when someone catches it.

“Careful there, we’ll need those reactor’s spare parts.”

“Oh my God, thank you! I get so clumsy. Is this your first voyage too?”

“No, I’ve worked this job many times before.”

“I’ve never worked this kind of job before, I’m kind of nervous to be honest”, Yellow removes his helmet and extends his hand, “I’m Naruto by the way.”

White removes his helmet in turn and brushes his long hair off his face. He shakes Naruto’s hand with a smile, “I’m Neji.”

[There are 3 imposters among us]

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy  
> So instead of doing chemistry exam revision, I spent my Saturday playing this hot new game for like a minute and bam it was 10pm...... Dreamt this short story and wanted to share ^^
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
